Just About Hair
by lenacchi
Summary: Penampilan Rukia dengan rambut pendeknya membuat hati Byakuya tidak karuan. Dan ternyata kegalauan Byakuya berdampak pada mental psikologis sang fuku-taichou, Renji Abarai/Terinspirasi dari Bleach chapter 459/Mind to RnR?


**Bleach punya Abang** **Tite Kubo**

—Sebelum fic ini bener-bener berlumut—, **Chopishofiasdfghjkl** mempersembahkan

**Just About Hair**

Main Chara(s) : Renji Abarai & Byakuya Kuchiki

**Warning : OOC**/**Typo**(s)/**Garingness**/**No Pair**/**DLDR!**

Summary : Penampilan Rukia dengan rambut pendeknya membuat hati Byakuya tidak karuan. Dan ternyata kegalauan Byakuya berdampak pada mental psikologis sang _fuku-taichou_, Renji Abarai. Terinsipirasi dari Bleach chapter 459

.

.

Byakuya menatap lembaran dokumen yang baru saja diletakkan wakilnya di atas meja. Hanya menatap—tidak bermaksud membaca apalagi memahami apa isinya. Bukan perihal hutang piutang yang ia pikirkan—kekayaan keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki ditaksir dapat menjamin hidup keturunannya hingga 12 turunan. Bukan juga masalah beberapa kerabat keluarga Kuchiki yang ingin menjodohkan dirinya dengan anak perempuan terbaik mereka—hati Byakuya Kuchiki hanya milik mendiang istri tercinta—Byakuya bahkan rela menduda hingga ajal nanti.

Lalu apa yang tengah dipikirkan kapten tampan ini?

Sang _fuku-taichou_—Renji Abarai tidak berani bertanya dan mengganggu aktifitas bengong sang kapten. Harusnya ia segera pergi saja dari ruangan itu setelah menyerahkan dokumen—tapi entah kenapa rasa penasaran memberatkan kakinya untuk berbalik dan pergi.

Dalam pandangan Renji, sosok Byakuya yang yang sedang memasang tampang datar namun penuh arti saat memandang dokumen itu lebih terlihat tengah berkaca di cermin. _Fuku-taichou_ divisi 6 itu menggaruk kepalanya yang memang mendadak gatal. Renji kembali memasang mata penuh awas itu ketika Byakuya memelintir resah rambut panjang berwarna hitam itu.

'Ada apa dengan _taichou_?' tanya sang wakil dalam hati—terlalu takut untuk menyuarakan dengan lantang.

Byakuya Kuchiki sadar sepasang mata heran tengah mengawasinya. Seketika manik abunya itu beralih arah pandangan—menatap wakil kapten berambut merah yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah setelah mata mereka beradu.

"Kau masih ada urusan apa di sini, Renji Abarai?" tanya Byakuya dengan suara beratnya.

Renji menggeleng cepat. Ia kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang masih gatal—tanpa maksud melakukan gerakan sia-sia. Sepertinya shampo merk baru yang ditawarkan oleh Rangiku tidak cocok untuk kulit kepalanya.

Belum sempat Renji mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk mengomeli Rangiku nanti, tatapan Byakuya yang tak bermaksud melotot itu terasa menusuk untuk Renji.

"Abarai?" panggil Byakuya.

"_Ha—hai', taichou_?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Rukia… yang sekarang?" tanya Byakuya setelah meletakkan dokumennya di atas meja.

Renji cengo. Kenapa tiba-tiba kaptennya bertanya soal adik perempuannya itu?

"Rukia yang sekarang? O—oh, menurutku bagus juga, sekarang pangkat kami sama," jawab Renji seadanya.

Byakuya menatap Renji tiba-tiba. "Bukan soal pangkatnya sekarang. Ini soal—" jeda sebentar, "… soal penampilannya."

"Permisi?"

"Rambutnya itu…"

.

.

"_Nii-sama_ bertanya begitu padamu?" Rukia hampir tertawa ketika Renji bercerita tentang kejadian tadi pagi pada gadis mungil yang jadi topik pembicaraan utama di ruangan kapten divisi 6.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" sambung Rukia penasaran.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu berhenti berjalan untuk sekedar menoleh pada gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Saking bingungnya aku hanya jawab cocok. Kau tahu apa reaksi Kuchiki-_taichou_? Dia makin melototiku! Untuk beberapa detik setelahnya kupikir dia mem_bankai_ku karena jawabanku sepertinya tidak cocok untuk telinganya," timpal Renji panjang lebar.

Akhirnya gadis yang kini berambut pendek itu tertawa kencang—mampu membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Hei, jangan tertawa di jalan begini. Kau tidak malu apa?" Renji merasa resah melihat sekitarnya.

Rukia menggeleng-geleng. Tangan kanannya menekan perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terus tertawa tanpa henti. Matanya pun berair. Sementara Rukia mengakak, Renji hanya diam—oh, ayolah, yang ia ceritakan bukanlah lelucon.

Tawa Rukia mereda. Beberapa kali ia mengusap air mata yang tersisa di ekor matanya. Dengan tidak sabar Renji bertanya, "—sudah selesai tertawanya?"

"Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali menemuinya dengan penampilan ini. Nii-sama tiba-tiba saja diam dan hanya menatapku. Karena sama-sama diam, jadi kupikir tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lalu aku permisi untuk pergi saja," jelas Rukia.

"Harusnya kau jelaskan kenapa kau memotong rambut sebegitu pendeknya. Kau itu perempuan tau!"

"Menjelaskan apa? Aku hanya mau memotongnya, kok. Apa sebegitu dosanya perempuan memotong rambutnya pendek? Aku saja tidak pernah mengomentari rambut panjangmu yang seperti perempuan itu," kerutan di antara alis Rukia mulai terbentuk.

"Kenapa jadi membahas rambutku?" tanya Renji.

"Kau yang mulai!"

"Hei, awal pembicaraannya karena rambutmu pendek!"

"Aku tidak suka saja dengan cara bicaramu!"

"Sejak zaman dahulu kala cara bicaraku begini! Kau seperti baru mengenalku sehari saja!"

Sementara dua orang sedang bertengkar di bawah sana. Pada bangunan tingkat dua itu, sepasang manik abu menatap gadis mungil yang tengah meneriaki laki-laki yang tak kalah berisiknya.

.

.

Di kediaman mewah berlatar rumah tradisional itu Byakuya kembali tertegun. Dirasanya rumah itu begitu sepi—apalagi setelah adik perempuannya diangkat mejadi _fuku-taichou_ beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tidak ada lagi suara berisik dari tamu tak diundang seperti Ichigo dan Renji yang bertengkar atau sekedar bercanda di salah satu ruangan rumahnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Byakuya merasa ada yang kurang. Tapi bukan berarti dia rindu pada bocah _orange_ bermarga Kurosaki itu. Tolong digaris bawahi.

Byakuya merasa menjadi orang bodoh ketika mengajukan pertanyaan membingungkan tadi pada wakil kaptennya. Dia juga tidak habis pikir dengan jawaban Renji. Bagaimana mungkin rambut pendek cocok untuk Rukia? Rukia itu… dia perempuan.

Laki-laki berparas rupawan itu menemukan pantulan bayangannya di cermin besar lalu menatap lebih lama. Dan tanpa sadar, ia memelintir ujung rambutnya. Perlahan ia lepas _kenseikan_ yang ia pakai—membiarkan rambut panjang yang halus dan terawat bagai model iklan shampoo itu terurai.

Untuk beberapa saat Byakuya menatap dirinya yang lain di cermin. Bukan karena jerawat maupun keriput, bukan karena panu ataupun jenggot tipis yang mulai tumbuh—wajah Byakuya Kuchiki itu… sangat mulus meskipun sudah tak bisa dibilang muda lagi. Tapi bisa dibilang awet muda. Nah lo?

Berkaca bukanlah hobi Byakuya. Tapi untuk beberapa hari terakhir, Byakuya sering berhadapan dengan cermin sebesar miliknya. Cermin usang itu kini menjadi benda terpakai.

Sebelum Byakuya makin OOC, laki-laki itu tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Apa aku potong rambut saja ya?"

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar mulus dari mulut Byakuya.

.

Lagi-lagi Renji dikejutkan oleh pertanyaan berbau tidak biasa dari sang kapten. Ia tidak habis pikir, dari mana Byakuya belajar menjadi banyak bicara seperti sekarang. Dan selalu saja Renji seolah tidak diberi pilihan untuk tidak menjawab atau sekedar berkata _no comment_. Semua pertanyaan yang diajukan Byakuya harus ada jawabannya.

Renji merasa terpojok.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Abarai?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

Renji tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab.

"Renji Abarai?"

"_Anoo…_ Maaf _taichou_, bisa kau ulang pertanyaanmu yang tadi itu? Kurasa aku salah dengar," ujar Renji dengan bodohnya.

Manik indah Byakuya menatap tajam Renji yang berdiri dengan resah di depannya. Ironisnya, mata indah itu seolah tengah mencabut nyawa Renji. Buktinya tubuh Renji membeku seketika.

Byakuya bukan tipe orang yang suka mengulang pertanyaannya. Tapi berhubung ia ingin mendengar komentar Renji, Byakuya masih berusaha sabar.

"Menurutmu bagaimana jika aku memotong rambutku?" tanya Byakuya datar.

Hati Renji menjerit. Apa kaptennya berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah _hairstyles_? Memangnya sosoknya yang ia ciptakan hingga terlihat jantan ini terlihat seperti tukang salon? Memangnya dia—tapi tunggu, setidaknya telinga Renji tidak mengalami gangguan karena yang ia dengar sebelumnya juga memang seperti barusan.

Renji galau antara kewajiban menjawab pertanyaan kapten dan rasa sakit hati yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya enggan menjawab.

"Memangnya _taichou_ mau potong rambut seperti apa?" tanya Renji—tanpa sadar ia terlihat persis seperti tukang salon langganannya.

Dengan gaya coolnya Byakuya menyentuh dagunya. Ia belum memikirkannya.

"Entahlah," Byakuya menjawab dengan nada menggantung. Saking menggantungnya, Renji merasa dirinyalah yang tengah digantung. Ah, ngaco.

"—Yang pasti, bukan seperti kapten divisi yang menggunakan lonceng ditiap ujung rambutnya (baca:Kenpachi)."

Dahi Renji mengerut.

Jauh di sana, Kenpachi Zaraki yang sedang berburu hollow tiba-tiba bersin kencang dan hampir membuat Yachiru yang bergelantung di bahunya terjatuh.

Dan di sini, Byakuya masih memasang posisi berpikir yang terbilang—uh, keren beuuudh…

"Juga tidak seperti model rambut wakil kapten Izuru Kira. Kurasa tidak cocok untukku," mata Byakuya menatap Renji yang sejak tadi diam. "Kau menyimakku, tidak?"

"Saya menyimak!" jawab Renji cepat.

Byakuya kembali memegang dagunya. "—Aku juga tidak ingin rambutku dipangkas habis (dibaca:botak) seperti anak buah salah satu kapten divisi yang menggunakan lonceng ditiap ujung rambutnya itu (masih dibaca:Kenpachi)," sambung Byakuya panjang lebar.

Renji meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah. Yang ia tanyakan bukan model rambut yang tidak disukai Byakuya, kan. Kenapa jadi begini sih?

Rasanya Renji jadi pengen nangis di pojokan melihat perubahan sang kapten.

.

.

Rukia bertanggungjawab atas kegalauan yang mengganggu pikirannya. Begitu pikir Renji. Bukannya galau urusan masalah cinta yang membuatnya cekat-cekot, tapi Renji justru menanggung kegalauan yang disebabkan kaptennya yang tiba-tiba mau potong rambut.

Byakuya bahkan tidak tahu menahu dengan beban yang ditanggung oleh wakilnya itu. Dia hanya ingin mengikuti jejak adiknya. Entah kenapa.

Setelah pembicaraan soal _model-rambut-yang-diinginkan-Kuchiki-taichou_, Renji disibukkan dengan misi pencarian. Bukan pencarian jejak musuh ataupun _hollow_, tapi misi pencarian model rambut yang dirasa cocok untuk sang kapten.

Entah memanfaatkan jabatan sebagai kapten atau apa, Byakuya seenaknya meminta (atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkan) melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Renji hanya bisa gigit jari dengan tingkah sang kapten yang sepertinya sedang mempermainkannya. Tapi masa iya sih, Kuchiki-_taichou_ yang itu mengerjainya?

"Tidak mungkin!" ujar Renji lantang dengan _backsound_ gebrakan meja.

Sebenarnya Renji juga ingin menyeret Rukia dalam melakukan tugas ini, tapi berhubung si _fuku-taichou_ baru itu pergi ke _real world_, terpaksa Renji menjalaninya seorang diri.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Renji datang membawa setumpuk majalah menuju ruangan sang kapten. Dia tidak sabar menerima pujian dari kapten bermarga Kuchiki tersebut.

Renji mengetuk pintu dengan riang. "Permisi, Kuchiki-_taichou_. Ini saya," ucap Renji.

"Masuklah."

Suara dengan nada mempersilahkan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Renji. Setelah pintu ia buka, Byakuya sedang disibukkan dengan kertas-kertas di atas mejanya.

"Ada apa, Abarai?" tanya Byakuya.

Renji segera melangkah dan meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja sang kapten. Alis Byakuya bertaut ketika satu lembar dari tumpukan bawaan Renji ia lihat.

"Apa ini?" Byakuya nampak heran.

"Itu kumpulan foto model rambut yang kita bicarakan beberapa hari yang lalu, _taichou_," ujar Renji sambil tersenyum—menanti sebuah pujian.

Sebuah pujian itu tak juga kunjung terdengar. Senyum sumringah Renji luntur seketika melihat wajah tak suka Byakuya.

"Kau tidak ingat bahwa kita sedang sibuk dengan jumlah anggota yang masuk tahun ini?" tanya Byakuya dengan nada kurang bersahabat.

_Bad feeling_ mulai dirasakan Renji.

"Jika kau punya waktu untuk mengumpulkan data **tidak berguna** seperti ini, lebih baik kau kumpulkan data para anggota baru," sambung Byakuya sambil menaruh hasil jerih payah Renji demi sang kapten ke bawah meja.

Dengan dijatuhkannya semua lembaran kertas itu, rasanya harga diri Renjilah yang sedang dibanting ke lantai.

"_Taichou_, bukankah kau yang menyuruhku melakukan hal yang kau sebut tak berguna ini?" tanya Renji sambil mengeluarkan _zanpakuto_nya.

Byakuya memandang takut Renji yang dipenuhi amarah itu. Tanpa persiapan tiba-tiba saja Renji berteriak lantang , "_BANKAI_!"

Ruangan hancur seketika. Byakuya yang tersudut di antara reruntuhan itu masih memasang tampang terkejut bercampur takut. Lembaran kertas menjadi latar kemenangan Renji mengalahkan Byakuya.

Renji tertawa renyah. Kemudian—

"Abarai, apa yang kau tertawakan?" suara _baritone_ itu menyadarkan Renji.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap sosok yang duduk di kursi kapten tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Tak ada wajah ketakutan Byakuya Kuchiki, tak ada bekas reruntuhan, dan tak ada lembaran kertas yang berhamburan di lantai.

Oke, aksi penyerangan Renji itu tak pernah ada. Murni khayalan.

"Abarai, kau masih ada urusan denganku? Jika tidak, pergilah dari sini dan segera kerjakan tugas dariku."

Dengan lemas Renji menjawab, "_hai_', Kuchiki-_taichou_."

Renji garuk tembok.

.

.

**O-W-A-R-I**

* * *

><p>Iseng banget bikin ini fic. Di antara celah tugas yang silih datang berganti bisa-bisanya saya publish fic lagi—setelah yang UlquiHime itu. Sebenernya udah lama bikin—liatkan, inspirasinya aja chapter 459 '<em>death &amp; strawberry 2<em>', sekarang udah chapter 4 err… 469 bukan? (Saya udah lama ga ngikutin manganya /dor), tapi gara-gara pendek plus rada garing (bagian garingnya ga berubah memang) jadi ga saya publish u_u"

Tapiiii… mind to review, minna?


End file.
